


Red Riding Hood...?

by MokuK



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fairy Tales, M/M, WINGING IT, abusive...grandmother?, fictional story read in a fanfiction, no plot planned out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an small book hidden among the volumes that line the bookshelves of Nezumi and Sion's former residence. Years after the Holy Day, it's uncovered and the story is read to a small audience of three mice. Rating subject to change. NezuShi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Riding Hood...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro chapter. The actual story begins next time! I guess you could kind of say that I'm the one reading the book since I wanted to have an outside character narrate the story rather than Sion or Nezumi. The fun begins in the next chapter though! Reviews are much appreciated!

I coughed the dust out of my lungs as I snuck into the musty room. I was obvious from one look that the dwelling had been untouched for years.

A small antique piano sat by the door. A single bed was pushed against the way. Perpendicular to the bed was a formerly crimson couch. Drinking in the sight of so many tomes, I haphazardly found my way through a labyrinth of bookshelves.

Hesitantly, I approached the collection, my raven black hair tumbling down my shoulders, dark eyes glistening with excitement and anticipation. Here, I vowed, I would find the treasures from my dreams.

My gray and black sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and newsboy cap all became coated in a faint layer of dust. I angrily attempted to brush it off, but all that resulted was a sneeze echoing throughout the room, disturbing surrounding books and shelves.

Sniffling, I reached out for a scarlet bound book, written by the two who had inhabited this room before.

The Hidden Story of Red Riding Hood

Dark plot by: Nezumi

Unwillingly written by: Shion

I chuckled at the author's note that graced the next page.

_Nezumi: Sion is so obviously helpless and innocent, therefore he is the pathetic main character._

_Shion: *silence* Next time, Nezumi gets to wear the miniskirt and corset._

Deeming the room too dusty to read, I lit my lamp and headed for the creaky door. A squeak-no, three squeaks stopped me in my path.

"Hamlet! Cravat! Moonlit!" I reached my arm out, the robotic mice scampering my to rest upon my shoulder. Moonlit, the jet black mouse, squeaked into my ear. Grinning, I translated the sounds into comprehensible words and sentences.

"Alright then. Tell Nezumi and Shion not to worry. I'll be back as soon as I can. Here. I'll write down the message. Can you send it?" Moonlit squeaked and nodded his tiny head. I scrawled a short not onto a minuscule sheet of paper. Rolling it up, I stuffed it into a small capsule that Nezumi used to carry messages. Bidding Moonlit farewell and good luck making his way back, I returned to the volume in my hands.

I tugged open the door, leading to a long hallway of other identical entrances. Treading softly, i crossed the distance and climbed the stairs to the outside.

The scenery was barren, wreckage spanning a vast area to my left. Before me in the distance stood the rubble of the wall that used to separate Number 6 and the Western District, where I was currently standing.

I trudged across more piles of debris and junk left from the feeble civilization that used to inhabit the empty land.

Finally, I reached the giant slab of concrete with a flat surface. From there I could get a perfect view of Number 6 and the ruins from the pre-Holy Day cleaning. Shuddering, I sat myself down onto the slab. Hamlet seated himself on my right shoulder, Cravat on my left. I turned to face the two. "Do you want me to read this story to you?" The mice nodded enthusiastically. I grinned since they had been there when the pair had written this, it had already been two years. Now the authors were living with Karan, with me as a live-in employee in the bakery.

Dust flew through the sky as I blew on the cover. Flipping open to the first page, I snickered at Shion's impeccable penmanship. As expected from a from Number 6 elite.

Clearing my throat, I began to read out loud to the mice situated upon my shoulders.

"Once, there was an extremely feminine boy at the age of 16. He had snow white hair and crimson ruby eyes. Across his body was the pale tattoo of a light red snake. This boy was ridiculed by his neighbors and family for his deformities. This boy's name was Shion..."


End file.
